Pokemon of Konoha
by NarutoNamizake
Summary: Typical day. People smiling, people enjoying their selves in Konoha, people beating up a 6 year old... Yep. Typical. Heh! I am starting this series in hopes of inspiring myself. This story will have a touch of NaruHina in it, but mostly will be with pokemon. I can't help but make Naruto stronger than in the real series of Naruto, cuz hes WEAK. starting soon. Review ideas plz


Hey! Welcome to mah series, Pokemon of Konoha! I'm gonna give you a couple of things right away, such as what this story will have in it. Ok! first, this will have small bits of Naruhina, Nothing very deep. Two, There will be no cursing (I rated T for violence and precaution). Three, No harem. It's weird. Anyway. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

*Gulp* 'Did they follow?' Naruto stressed, 'Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean I'M the pinata!'

"Hey, I think he went this way!"

Naruto froze

"I've got dibs on his head!" at that the mob

Naruto was currently in a ally, with a dead end

there was small quiet moment, so Naruto got his hopes up

'I hope they went a different direction' he said, still somewhat panicked

Then, right above, he heard a voice "So, how long ya wanna play behind that trashcan?" The mob leader, the pink haired Haruno screeched

His heart plummeted, just like always

As the sharp, flaming objects pierced his body, and burned his skin, he just sat there crying, wishing it would go away.

Next thing the boy knew, was he was in the ally, covered in blood(his own blood, he didn't go all kyuubi on them) he sighed 'Now how am I going to get-nngh-too the hospital with broken legs...!'

'At least that wretched day is over'

Most children love their birthdays, because it was time to have fun with your parents, and open presents and have cake.

But for Naruto, it was THE worst day of the year.

-Flashback-

"Hokage! The village is under attack!"

The blonde already knew. He had used a fair bit of charka against the masked fiend.

"Jolteon! follow the ANBU back to the possition, I need to take care of Naruto and Kushina for a second!"

-Jolt!-

the yellow lightning pokemon barked as he flashed away

using the Flying Thunder god Jutsu, he instantly flashed his wife over to his son's crib.

"Stay here for now, I don't want you to get hurt" Minato, the forth said

"but..." protested Kushina, She didn't want her husband going against the strongest biju demon ever. Even though he was strong, she was sure he wasn't THAT strong

"No. stay. I'll be back in a flash, like usual."He grinned.

she simply nodded when Minato disappeared

"Hokage! The kyuubi is currently rampaging the vil-"

"I know!" yelled the fourth kage of The land of fire.

As the Hokage finished that sentence he got an idea.

He flashed away as usual, and appeared right where the Biju was he grabbed the Fox's paw, just before him firing the dark purple-ish ball of doom at the  
Hokage faces, and flashed away, far away where Konoha was.

The ball shattered, not being able to finish its creation without disturbance (or in his case, big disturbance)

He dodged all of the biju's attacks until the rest of the military force could get here

"Keep the kyuubi at bay! I need to go get Kushina to try and reseal 'em back in her!" The fourth stated, before flashing away like he always does.

"Kush-" Minato started

"I'm ready, and if we don't hurry I think I will die from the lack of a biju" she stated solemnly

she looked at her son, "I really don't want Naruto to be stuck with you his entire life!" she joked, half spirited because of the situation.

He chuckled. "Lets go!" as he said that, Kushina accidentally placed a hand on the small blond cheek, accidentally teleporting him with them

Minato decided to go with it and said

"Just stay and watch Naruto, I'l get the seal ready fo-" he paused as Kyuubi put a paw on the ground crushing a two people, obviously a couple,(Iruka's  
parents Lol) shaking the ground

-Jolt Jolte-

Minato's Jolteon, Flashy, came over to them

"Flashy, get Naruto and hide behind a rock and stay safe" Minato ordered

-Jolt!- the yellow pokemon nodded and ran off to a nearby rock, sheltering be hind it

-skip ahead 20 minutes-

"KUSHINA!" Minato yelled at the top of his lungs

She had just used up the last of her charkra, containing the biju with chains

"I-agch- don't think I have any chakra left.." stated Kushina sadly, she knew even if the fox demon got sealed, she wouldn't see the end of the day

"Kushina..." his voice said, already sad "I think we should seal him in Narut-"

"Please No!" she cried, she already knew he had activated the Reaper death seal, she knew Naruto's fate but she still protested.

A life for a Jinchuriki was horrible. They were socially blocked and shunned, not to mention the death glares, and if you were young enough, beatings.

It was the last thing she wanted for Naruto was for him to become a Jinchuriki. Especially now, that the kyuubi attacked the village, everyone was going to hold it against him.

But she didn't protest further

As Minato with glum expressions started but before anything, the biju roared

"**I WILL NOT BE RESEALED INSIDE A INFANT!**" the kyuubi bellowed as he lifted up a claw bringing it down where Naruto laid

But before reaching the small child, his claw was stopped by the couple, making sure Naruto wasn't in the least harmed.

The claw had gone right through them like butter but stopped

Minato with gasping finished sealing (ALL of the kyuub) in Naruto

(Kushina said all of those things about wanting him to be good and stuff, but im not going to put it in.)

as Kushina's last breath on the earth came out, she smiled

As the barrier went down the fourth and some ANBU and Hirzuren Sarutobi, the third came to see if the Fourth or his wife was to be alive.

Unfortunately, the fourth only had a couple of seconds left before his soul joined Kushina

"K-kakashi..." one of the ANBU stepped forward taking his mask off, obviously crying, "Take care of... Naruto... and -Cough- make... that fool toad sage.. be his godfather..- gasp- and... don't tell him his heritage-Arghhhh until he is at least fifteen or chun..in..."

and with that, his soul went to join Kushina's...

-Flashback end-

Wow! I am pretty proud of my self for getting that done pretty quickly. though my hands are tired... Anyway, hope you enjoy! please review so that I can get inspiration, leave ideas as well!


End file.
